Ittan Momen
Ittan Momen are strange "Tsukumogami" of Japanese Folklore. The demons take the form of a scroll with humanoid features such as faces, eyes, mouths and arms. They were a minor antagonist featured in the episode "Kaiju". Though their screentime was relatively minor, they would be crucial in the growth of Prince Akihito to become the Prince his village needed. Behavior Unlike other monsters such as Horroroso and the Bactus, Ittan Momen did not show individual personalities, though this is likely more due to their shorter role in the story rather than an aspect of their species. That said, the Ittan Momen were generally much more threatening than both Horroroso and Bactus, while this was partly due to their regenerative properties, it was also in due to there higher intelligence. Ittan Moment were shown to be skilled and most of all, cunning fighters. They've also been shown to be quite good at using their paper-thin bodies to their advantage, such as using it to slide in between doors and avoid hits. They also seem to be quite resilient to pain, given the fact that two Ittan Momen were capable of getting up and fight after they were cut in half by a sword. Much like other monsters, Ittan Moment appear to be wicked, cruel and ferocious. History The Feast Leo accidentally used their body as a cloth to clea his face after the "wasabi incident". After Leo found out it was a demon, the Ittan Momen attacked Prince Akihito during the feast honoring Team Legend for saving their land from the monstrous Kaiju. The Vizier sends Samurai guards to defeat the demon, but the Ittan Moment dispatches with them with utter ease. Afterwards, the Ittan Momen found its way outside by breaking down a wall. Battle at the Courtyard Now in the courtyard, the Vizier and Marcella prepare to face off against the demons. The Vizier is adorned with her armor and Katana and Marcella a mere knife. After the Ittan Momen make themselves known, the two battle the demons. The Vizier managed to cleave it in half, however the two halves become whole. Realizing that conventional weaponry would be worthless, Marcella douses the being in water, which expectantly causes it to crumble and fall. Assaulting the Prince However, Marcella only defeated a single Ittan Momen, two more remained. The two slid their way into Prince Akihito's chambers. The Prince called for guards, but alas none came. Akihito reached for the Sword of Dawn after setting sight on the vile demons. He boasted about how the Sword of Dawn would slay them, and the demons took the bluff, at first that is. After he grabbed the sword, the blade electrocuted him, leaving him winded and nearly unconscious. Luckily, Marcella and the Vizier got there in the nick of time. Marcella threw a candle, burning the demons alive, killing them once and for all. Powers and Abilities Powers * Paper Physiology: Due to being made of paper, blunt force attacks can do little to hurt them. Additionally, their incredibly thin bodies make them able to fit through thin cracks between doors with ease. Furthermore, this can also serve as a disguise as they can easily pass off actual scrolls or pieces of paper, such as in Leo's case. * Superhuman Strength: A single Ittan Momen was able to tear a hole in a wall, overpower trained Samurai and smash a wooden platform into pieces. Abilities * Cunning Intelligence: Surprisingly, Ittan Momen are quite intelligent and can competitively do battle against trained soldiers such as The Vizier and Samurai. This puts them leagues above the likes of Horroroso and Bactus. Weaknesses * Paper Physiology: Both a power and a weakness, the Ittan Moment are made of paper. This means water can severely weaken them and fire can burn them to a crisp. Gallery Appearances * Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Minor Monsters Category:Japan Category:Japanese Mythology